1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a process combining waterjet technology with computer software for making predetermined products.
In particular, the present invention relates to a novel and unique process using waterjet cutting technology and customized computer software for producing predetermined products which include, but are not limited to, artwork, graphics, borders, logos, and custom designs utilizing dyed, colored, and/or stained cementitious, masonry raw product, or interlocking paver materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the limited designs and shapes available in the field of interlocking segmented paver systems, any type of artistic or art design is extremely costly and time-consuming to accomplish. It is an objective of certain embodiments of the present invention to accomplish this while producing any desired complex shape or artwork with a minimum of effort.
Furthermore, oftentimes, it is necessary to cut or otherwise form products and/or materials as alluded to hereinabove without burning, melting, or cracking them.
Conventional techniques addressing this problem have proved inadequate, complicated, bulky, and/or expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,181 to Fisher discloses tessellatable elements, such as tiles or paving stones, for pedestrian walks, driveways, decorations, patterns on fabrics and within computer software, computer simulation, computer displays, etc. The tessellatable paving elements may be made of clay, concrete, stone, marble, and other materials depending on the application. The multi-sided geometry of the elements forming the tessellations provides an interlocking effect. The present invention, in addition to eliminating and/or avoiding the problems and disadvantages attendant to the conventional devices and techniques, provides a novel, simple, and inexpensive process possessing very new and desirable features, heretofore unattained.
It is another objective of certain embodiments of the present invention to avoid the deficiency of the conventional devices and techniques.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying drawing.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides a process for producing paving components with suitable shapes from paving stones when installed together at a predetermined order forming a predetermined product with a predetermined design selected from the group consisting of artwork, graphics, borders, logos, and custom designs. The process of the present invention comprises the steps of: inputting the predetermined design into a software program included in a cutting tool; and cutting the paving stones into the paving components with suitable shapes using the cutting tool controlled by the software program inputted with the predetermined design, so that the paving components forms the predetermined product with the predetermined design when installed together;
In a second aspect, the present invention provides an paving system comprising a plurality of paving components. Each of the paving components has a suitable shape and comprises an paving stone selected from the group consisting of a cementitious paving material, a masonry paving material, and an interlocking paving material. When the plurality of paving components installed together in a proper arrangement, the plurality of paving components form a predetermined design. The paving components are positioned in at least one layer to facilitate the installation thereof to form the predetermined design. In a third aspect, the present invention provides a process for producing a predetermined product with a predetermined design selected from the group consisting of artwork, graphics, borders, logos, and custom designs from paving stones. The process of the present invention comprising the steps of: inputting the predetermined design into a software program included in a cutting tool; and cutting the paving stones into the paving components with suitable shapes using the cutting tool controlled by the software program inputted with the predetermined design, so that the paving components forms the predetermined product with the predetermined design when installed; and installing the paving components in a predetermined arrangement into an inlay which may be placed in a project of concrete, asphalt, or pavers.